Falling In Winter
by fariacchi
Summary: AU. Peasaan lain muncul begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Mungkin musim dingin bisa membekukannya-atau mungkin tidak. # Birthday fict yang sangat terlambat untuk aicchan dan Mendy.d'lovelyluccifer. GaaraXNaruto fict. Long one-shot!


Didedikasikan untuk kakak saya tercinta, **Aicchan**—yang berulang tahun 13 Desember lalu. _Otanjoubi omedettou_, neechi! Fict ini adalah fict GaaraXNaruto saya yang pertama^^! Kupersembahkan spesial untukmu, neechi!

_Setting_-nya sedikit mengadopsi dari beberapa fict Ainee yang mengambil tema GaaXNaru _family_. Namun dimodifikasi—dengan seenaknya—menjadi _romance_ semacam ini. Uh, tidak terlalu pede dengan _fluff_-nya. Tapi semoga bisa dinikmati! Ah, ini juga sekaligus kupersembahkan untuk Mendy.d'lovelyluciffer yang berulang tahun 18 Desember! _Otanjoubi omedettou_!

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** GaaraXNaruto, _hint of_ NarutoXSasuke dan NejiXSasuke

**Warning:** AU, _almost_ OOC, _shounen-ai_, _incest(_?), dan merupakan sebuah _oneshot_ yang agak—sangat—panjang.

**Wordcount:** 8.125 words (_MSWord—without Author's Note_)

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Falling in Winter**

_~ a Gaara and Naruto Story ~_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Musim dingin mulai melebarkan jangkauannya ke seluruh pelosok negeri. Udara mulai semakin lembab, membuat tanaman bunga enggan menampakkan diri. Namun belum cukup dingin untuk menghentikan aktivitas para siswa yang bersemangat—seperti yang satu ini.

"GAARAAAAAA!" Suara melengking itu menggema di sepanjang koridor gedung sekolah berlantai empat yang didominasi warna abu-abu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berlari kencang melintasi koridor, sukses dihadiahi tatapan dari murid-murid yang sedang beristirahat dengan tenang di lorong selebar dua meter itu.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Pemuda itu memanggil dengan penuh semangat bersamaan dengan tangan kecoklatannya yang membuka keras pintu geser dengan papan bertuliskan 3-1 di atasnya.

Tidak menghiraukan tatapan tanda tanya dari siswa penghuni kelas, Uzumaki Naruto berlari dengan penuh semangat menuju ke sudut kelas—menubruk jatuh seorang siswa berambut kemerahan yang baru saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Naru… to…" Gaara mengeluh, berusaha menyingkirkan pemuda pirang yang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Gaara! Aku berhasil! Aku diterima di klub _kendo_!" Naruto memeluk pemuda di bawahnya.

"Berat—" ujar Gaara sebelum akhirnya mendorong Naruto dari atas tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Aku berhasil! Lihat, lihat!" Naruto dengan ceria mengacungkan sebuah amplop putih dengan logo klub _kendo_ sekolah mereka di depannya.

Gaara yang sedang menepuk-nepukan debu dari celana seragamnya mengangkat alis sebelum bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin, "Mereka menerimamu?"

"IYA!" Naruto menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda pirang itu memeluk Gaara dengan erat. "Ini semua berkat Gaara yang sudah melatihku selama dua minggu!"

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Dengan begini aku bisa leluasa menantang Sasuke dan segera mengalahkannya dalam _kendo_!" Naruto menambahkan, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Ujung bibir Gaara sedikit berkedut mendangar nama itu mengalun dari bibir Naruto. Namun, belum sempat ia memberi komentar, terdengar bel berbunyi nyaring—menandakan waktu istirahat telah selesai.

"Gyah! Gawat! Aku belum menyalin PR Matematika! Kakashi Sensei bisa membunuhku!" Naruto berujar seraya memukul dahinya sendiri. Pemuda itu kemudian bergegas keluar kelas sebelum berbalik dan mengujar sesuatu kepada Gaara, "Pulang sekolah nanti jangan lupa lihat aku latihan ya! _Mata ne, _Nii-chan!"

Dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, kelas 3-1 kembali tenang.

Gaara menghela nafas sebelum kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Adik yang ceria, ya?" sederet komentar terdengar dari seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat di samping kanan Gaara.

Mata hijau Gaara menatap, mendapati Hyuuga Neji sedang memandangnya dengan senyum aneh.

"Jangan menggodaku, Neji," jawab Gaara.

Pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang itu tertawa kecil sebelum mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran dari tas hitamnya. "Aku tidak heran Lee mengambil keputusan untuk menerima Naruto dalam klub kami—" ia berhenti sejenak untuk memandang Gaara sekali lagi. "—bagaimanapun, ia sudah mendapat latihan khusus dari juara dua _kendo _tingkat _nasional_."

Gaara mendengus. "Dasar licik. Ini pasti kerjaanmu. Bagaimanapun, seorang wakil ketua hanya akan mendengar perintah _ketua_-nya," ia menyindir.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti penjahat saja," Neji tertawa. "Apa boleh buat kan? Kau tidak pernah mau bergabung di klub kami meski aku memaksamu sejak dulu!"

"Aku tidak tertarik…" ujar Gaara.

"_Tidak _tertarik dan kau peringkat dua nasional?"

"Itu masa lalu. Lagipula saat itu kau sebagai peringkat satunya sudah menjadi ketua klub, kan?" Gaara membuka kotak kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata berbingkai merah.

Neji menghela nafas. "Ya, ya. Aku memang tidak pernah menang jika beradu bicara denganmu." Ia menoleh lagi. "Jadi, kau datang untuk menonton latihan, kan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, ia melempar pandangan ke luar jendela seraya menopang sebelah dagunya. Melalui lensa kacamatanya, ia melihat lapangan olahraga luas dimana beberapa siswa kelas 1 terlihat masih bermain sepak bola meski jam pelajaran hampir dimulai.

"Gaara, aku bertanya padamu," sahut Neji.

Mata hijau _emerald_ Gaara berhenti pada sosok seorang pemuda berpostur tinggi, berkulit putih dan berambut hitam kebiruan yang baru saja mencetak gol diiringi jeritan beberapa siswi wanita dari sisi lapangan.

"Mungkin," jawab Gaara pendek.

Neji hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Gaara—yang sudah dapat ditebaknya.

**#**

**.**

**#**

"Auuch! Pelan-pelan!" Naruto memekik ketika merasakan handuk dingin bersentuhan dengan memar di pergelangan kakinya.

Gaara sedang menghabiskan waktu mengompres peregalangan kaki pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya di sudut ruang latihan klub _kendo_. Latih tanding berakhir lima belas menit lalu, menyisakan Naruto yang terkilir karena terlalu bersemangat saat bertanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dasar ceroboh," komentar Gaara pendek.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Gaara! Kau ini harusnya membelaku!" sahutnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggeleng dengan tenang. "Uchiha Sasuke itu juara pertama kompetisi _kendo_ nasional tahun ini. Kau masih butuh banyak latihan sebelum menantangnya," ujar Gaara.

Naruto memekik sekali lagi sebelum Gaara mengambil perban dan membalut perlahan pergelangan kaki Naruto.

"Sudah," sahut Gaara.

Naruto menghela nafas dan membanting tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu ruang latihan klub. Menatap langit-langit, Naruto bergumam pelan, "Bagaimanapun aku harus mengalahkan dia…"

Saat itu Gaara memunggungi Naruto, namun ia bisa mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu sedang menutup matanya—membayangkan seseorang. Gaara berusaha tenang sebelum bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil mantel dan tas Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya dalam _kendo_, Sasuke belum akan memberiku jawaban—" Naruto melanjutkan.

Meski sudah menyiapkan diri, Gaara tidak bisa menghindar ketika jantungnya berdenyut sedikit lebih cepat saat kata-kata Naruto menggema di ruangan itu.

Sunyi merayapi ruang besar dimana hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam. Sekian satuan waktu berlalu sebelum akhirnya Gaara melempari Naruto dengan mantel dan tasnya.

"_Ittai_!" Naruto memekik saat sebagian tasnya mendarat sempurna di pergelangan kakinya yang masih sakit.

Gaara pura-pura tidak mendengar dan memakai mantel hitamnya sendiri sebelum berjalan lambat menuju pintu keluar. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya.

"Eh?" Naruto bangkit untuk duduk dan dengan terburu-buru mengenakan mantel biru tuanya serta meraih tasnya. "Gaara! Tunggu!" Ia berjalan dengan agak tertatih mengejar sosok Gaara yang sudah mendahuluinya jauh di depan.

Musim dingin mulai menghiasi Desember dengan suasana khas yang membuat nafas hangat setiap orang membentuk awan kecil ketika terhembus.

Setelah menembus lapangan sekolah yang sepi, Gaara dan Naruto berdiri tenang di halte bus terdekat. Sesekali terlihat Naruto tertawa ceria dan menceritakan sesuatu kepada sosok yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti di sampingnya.

Bus berwarna merah datang dari arah yang sesuai. Kedua pemuda itu naik dan Gaara menuju bangku paling ujung belakang—tempat favoritnya.

"—Lalu tadi Kiba dimarahi Iruka Sensei karena tidur di kelas!" Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya dengan semangat saat membanting tubuh di kursi tepat di samping Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita-cerita tak berujung dari Naruto. Ia melirik ke luar jendela, melihat matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Suhu udara mulai semakin menurun, terlihat dari kaca jendela bus yang berembun tepat di sampingnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman ke arah kanan—tepat di bahu tegap Gaara.

Mata hijau Gaara melirik ke rambut pirang halus yang berada dekat dengan lehernya. Mata Naruto terpejam dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kecil. "Bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai—" ia menggumam pelan. "—Nii-chan."

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya di sisi yang tidak terlihat. Ia membiarkan mata hijaunya menatap jendela di sampingnya. Ia bermaksud melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Namun—entah bagaimana—matanya hanya mampu menangkap bayangan wajah tenang Naruto yang bersandar di pundaknya.

_Naruto…_ ia bersuara dalam hati.

* * *

_Gaara berusia dua belas tahun itu membulatkan matanya._

"_Menikah lagi?" ia mengulangi perkataan wanita cantik berambut karamel yang duduk di depannya._

_Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kalau Gaara tidak setuju, Ibu akan membatalkannya," ia berujar lembut._

_Gaara terpekur di kursinya. Bola mata hijaunya mengamati wajah ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa setelah sebuah kecelakaan besar merenggut nyawa ayah dan dua kakaknya enam tahun lalu._

"_Namanya Namikaze Minato," ujar Karura—Ibu Gaara. "Minato San juga punya anak laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Gaara."_

_Gaara tersenyum. "Asal Kaa-san bahagia, aku setuju saja," ia berujar. Yang terpantul di mata hijaunya adalah wajah Karura yang tersenyum begitu cantik._

_Senyum terindah yang pertama kalinya ditunjukkan setelah kesedihan enam tahun sebelumnya._

_Bagaimana Gaara bisa menolak?_

* * *

_Gaara menatap dengan kagum. Laki-laki yang kini berdiri di depannya adalah seorang tampan dengan rambut pirang cerah dan mata biru yang jernih. Senyumnya hangat dan entah bagaimana bisa membuat Gaara merasa lega._

_Agaknya ia akan menjadi ayah yang baik._

"_Gaara-kun, kenalkan, ini putraku—Naruto," Minato bicara seraya mendorong maju seorang anak mungil yang menggigit bibir di belakangnya._

_Gaara mengerjapkan mata. Tubuh anak itu jauh lebih kecil darinya. Jika belum diberitahu umurnya, Gaara pasti mengira ia berusia enam atau tujuh._

_Namun mata biru yang cerah dan indah itu tidak gagal memesona Gaara dengan tatapan polosnya._

"_Uhm… namaku Naruto…" Naruto menjulurkan tangan kecoklatannya dan dengan malu-malu menatap Gaara._

_Tersenyum, Gaara meraih tangan itu dan dengan lembut menyalaminya. "Aku Gaara. Salam kenal," ujarnya ramah._

_Naruto terlihat lega ketika Gaara tersenyum ramah padanya. Kemudian anak berambut pirang itu segera tersenyum lebar dan dengan ceria mengangguk, "Gaara Nii-chan!"_

_Saat itu Gaara merasa seperti menemukan warna baru yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya._

* * *

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa hanya dalam tiga tahun ia dan Naruto harus kehilangan mereka?

Kecelakaan yang lain. Menyisakan Gaara dan Naruto untuk saling bertahan berdua, saling menyembuhkan dan mengisi kekosongan. Setidaknya semua mulai berangsur normal seperti sebelumnya.

Pantulan Naruto tidak juga pudar dari kaca jendela di samping Gaara. Embun terlihat memenuhi kaca, membuat Gaara membiarkan jari telunjuknya meraba sedikit permukaan kaca itu.

Seperti membelai sosok Naruto yang terlelap damai di pundaknya.

Gaara tersenyum hambar. Entah sejak kapan detak jantungnya mulai bereaksi tidak wajar setiap melihat wajah ceria dan senyum pemuda itu. Setiap kali mata biru cerah itu menatapnya, setiap kali suara penuh semangat itu memanggil namanya, setiap kali Gaara meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Semua masih normal. Masih dalam kendali.

Jari telunjuk Gaara menyentuh permukaan kaca, kemudian dalam gerak lambat membentuk suatu simbol.

Naruto adalah adiknya. Ia menyayangi Naruto. Karena ia adiknya satu-satunya, yang harus dijaga dan dilindunginya.

Jari itu naik, kemudian membentuk setengah lengkung di atas kepala pirang Naruto. Satu lengkung lagi dan turun.

Gaara tahu ia menyayangi Naruto.

Sebuah bentuk hati membingkai manis wajah damai Naruto yang terpantul di kaca jendela, dengan jelas menamparkan kenyataan di hadapan mata hijau Gaara.

Ia menyayangi Naruto _lebih _dari sekedar seorang _adik_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari telah berlalu beberapa kali, dan udara Desember mulai semakin menusuk, membuat para siswa tidak ada yang berani keluar tanpa mantel musim dingin mereka.

Istirahat siang menjadi waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu untuk menghangatkan tubuh—bagi beberapa siswa yang terlalu bersemangat, seperti mereka yang sedang bermain bola dengan semangat sekarang.

"Lee Senpai! Oper bolanya!" Namikaze Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan semangat ke arah seorang pemuda beralis tebal yang sedang menggiring bola.

"Yosh!" Rock Lee dengan semangat menendang bola itu ke arah pemuda pirang yang melambai padanya. "Ayo masukkan! Naruto Kun!"

Bola melambung tinggi. Naruto berlari menyesuaikan arah jatuh bola sebelum bahunya bertabrakan dengan bahu pemuda lain.

"Minggir, _Dobe_," sahut suara khas itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat Uchiha Sasuke berusaha menggeser tubuhnya ke posisi yang lebih tepat untuk menerima bola.

"_Teme_, aku pasti menang darimu!" sahut Naruto.

Sasuke, pemuda tampan dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Jangan hanya bicara, _usuratonkachi_," ia bergumam.

Kemudian suara jeritan para siswi perempuan yang berada di sudut lapangan terdengar berkali lipat lebih keras saat Sasuke berhasil memotong operan tim lawannya.

Sementara itu, Gaara dengan tenang berdiri di balkon atap sekolah dan mengamati pertandingan itu dari kejauhan.

Mata hijaunya menangkap seperti dalam gerak lambat sosok Naruto yang berlari ceria di lapangan. Mata birunya bersinar lebih cerah ketika ia bersemangat—atau ketika ia melihat Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Caramu memandangnya bisa benar-benar membuat semua orang _salah paham_," sebuah suara tenang terdengar.

Gaara melirik sekilas, mendapati Neji menyandarkan punggungnya di balkon dan menyeruput sekaleng kopi dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Gaara kembali membiarkan matanya mengamati lapangan.

Seisi sekolah tahu bahwa Hyuuga Neji adalah seorang pengamat jitu. Konsentrasinya terlatih oleh olahraga _kendo_ yang digelutinya, dan kemampuan sosialisasi diperolehnya dari pengalaman menjadi ketua OSIS tahun lalu.

Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Neji untuk mengamati seorang Namikaze Gaara—teman sekelasnya sejak kelas satu. Ia menemukan sisi lain dari Gaara ketika Naruto mulai masuk sebagai siswa baru tahun ini.

Neji membalik tubuhnya untuk ikut menikmati pertandingan di lapangan yang terpisah empat tingkat di bawahnya. "Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri, Gaara," ujar Neji tanpa menoleh.

Gaara merasakan cengkraman tangannya di balkon agak mengeras. Sekali lagi ia dihadiahi oleh wajah ceria Naruto yang ber-_high_-_five_ dengan teman setimnya saat bola berhasil dimasukkan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Neji," Gaara menjawab tenang.

Sunyi beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar jeritan ramai saat Sasuke dan Naruto saling bersisian memperebutkan bola. Mata _lavender_ Neji menangkap cengkraman erat dari kulit putih kedua tangan Gaara. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Uchiha Sasuke… ya?" Neji memandang langit. Ia menggantungkan ucapannya, yakin bahwa Gaara menyimak jelas semuanya. "Dengan latihan intensif selama seminggu aku bisa membuat Naruto mengalahkan Sasuke dalam _kendo_," ia berujar.

Ada jeda sebelum Gaara bicara, "Lalu? Mengapa kau tidak latih saja Naruto? Ia punya bakat."

Neji menghela nafas. "Kau yakin?"

Gaara diam.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu mengenai 'perjanjian' mereka, ya," Neji menatap Naruto di kejauhan—yang sedang meninju pelan bahu Sasuke dan dihadiahi sederet gerutu dari yang bersangkutan.

Sunyi lagi.

"Kalau Naruto menang, Sasuke akan menjawab perasaannya, kan?"

Gaara tidak membutuhkan penjelasan Neji untuk suatu keadaan yang sudah berputar di otaknya sejak dua bulan lalu.

Naruto menyukai pemuda itu. Gaara adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui—dan diberitahu. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Gaara mengakui perasaan hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Rasa sakit menusuk di dada itu bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya ada—jika memang Naruto hanyalah seorang adik baginya.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkanku membuat Naruto benar-benar mengalahkan Sasuke?" Neji bertanya sekali lagi.

"Neji—diamlah," Gaara berujar pendek.

Neji menatap Gaara, menyudahi serangan yang berusaha merubuhkan benteng pertahanan logika Gaara.

Ia menghela nafas. "Berhentilah berbohong, Gaara. Kau semakin _buruk _dalam melakukannya," sahut Neji sebelum melemparkan kaleng kopi kosong tepat ke tempat sampah di sudut balkon.

Gaara tidak tahu lagi kapan pertandingan di lapangan berakhir. Yang jelas, lapangan itu sudah kosong. Matanya hanya mampu menangkap Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju keran air di tempat yang terhalang dari pandangan balkon.

Neji mendekat dan menepuk lembut pundak Gaara. "Kau yang paling mengerti apa maksudku," sahutnya.

Gaara tidak menyahut. Ia membiarkan Neji berlalu dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Neji tahu Gaara mengerti.

**#**

"Ah! Segarnya!" Naruto mendinginkan kepalanya di bawah air yang mengalir mulus dari keran perak di sudut gedung sekolah.

"_Dobe_," Uchiha Sasuke berkomentar pendek seraya mengusapkan handuk pada wajah putihnya yang ternoda titik keringat. "Musim dingin begini, kau bisa masuk angin," ujarnya.

Naruto menutup keran dan menggoyangkan kepalanya, membiarkan rambut pirangnya yang basah meneteskan air ke segala penjuru yang mampu dijangkaunya.

"Hei!" Sasuke mengeluarkan protes saat beberapa tetes air mengenai kemeja seragam putihnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Baik sekali kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sasuke _Kun_," ia menyindir.

"_Usuratonkachi_," gumam Sasuke sebelum meraih jas seragamnya yang berwarna coklat—serasi dengan dasi hitam yang dipakainya dengan agak berantakan.

"Naa, Sasuke," panggil Naruto. Ia baru saja mendudukkan diri di atas beton yang menaungi tiga keran air di tempat itu.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab sekedarya sambil merapihkan seragamnya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sedikit sebelum menatap lekat teman sekelasnya itu. "Kapan kau akan memberiku jawaban? Sudah satu bulan, tahu!"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan tenang, "_Dobe_. Sudah kubilang aku hanya akan menjawab jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku."

"Argh! Tapi aku suka padamu, _Teme_!"

"Kalau begitu berusahalah," Sasuke menjawab tak peduli.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya dan mendekap kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau ini seperti memberiku harapan! Awas saja jika kau menolakku nanti!" Ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan lantang.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Sejak kapan aku harus menerimamu? _Dobe_," komentar Sasuke.

"Berhenti memanggilku '_dobe'_, _Teme_! Cepatlah memberiku jawaban!" Naruto melompat turun dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Mata biru cerah Naruto memandang lekat mata hitam pekat Sasuke. Wajah mereka tidak jauh terpisah, bahkan Naruto dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke tak jauh hidungnya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, terdengar nada serius dari sana. "Alasanku mengulur jawaban—ada pada dirimu sendiri."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Ap—" Ia baru saja akan bertanya ketika Sasuke sudah dengan cepat berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti sesaat ketika ia berujar, "Lagipula, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dalam _kendo_—" Sasuke menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. "—_Dobe_."

Kemudian Naruto mengepalkan tangan dan berlari mengejar Sasuke seraya menyuarakan sederet protes.

Yang mereka tidak tahu adalah bahwa Hyuuga Neji baru saja menghentikan langkahnya di ujung anak tangga ketika mendengar gemercik air dan suara percakapan mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu berdiri bersandar pada dinding di dekat tangga, tersenyum puas saat mendengar sederet kalimat terakhir dari Uchiha Sasuke kepada Naruto.

**#**

**.**

**#**

"Gaara?" Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati dari pintu geser ruang musik.

Jam sekolah baru saja usai dan Naruto tidak bisa menemukan Gaara di kelasnya. Ia butuh lima belas menit menjelajahi sudut dimana ia biasa menemukan pemuda berambut merah itu sebelum akhirnya berakhir di ruang itu.

Gaara duduk di hadapan piano hitam besar, jari-jarinya mengalunkan musik lembut ketika Naruto memberanikan diri masuk ke ruangan kosong itu.

Menghentikan permainannya, Gaara menoleh dan menatap heran ke arah Naruto. "Kenapa di sini? Tidak ada latihan _kendo_?" Gaara bertanya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa pelan. "Sasuke hari ini tidak datang, jadi aku malas. Hehehehe…" ia berdiri di samping Gaara.

Gaara menghela nafas. "Kau ini… bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkannya kalau kau malas latihan?" Namun jari-jari Gaara mulai membunyikan nada-nada harmonis yang menentramkan.

Sunyi. Hanya denting piano yang mengalun.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menyukai permainan piano Gaara. Dan ia tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya.

Gaara memejamkan mata, mencurahkan seluruh emosinya untuk sebuah lagu tak berjudul yang baru saja diciptakannya beberapa hari lalu. Musik itu mengalun, menjadikan waktu tampak tak berbatas di hadapan mereka.

Kemudian mata hijau Gaara membuka dan menoleh ke samping, mengamati wajah Naruto yang terlihat tenang mendengarkan alunan musik yang dimainkan Gaara.

Wajah itu begitu damai… begitu lembut. Senyum tulusnya dengan jujur terlengkung, menikmati nada apapun yang disajikan Gaara.

Entah apa yang merasuki Gaara, ia perlahan berdiri tanpa menghentikan permainannya. Beberapa saat ia mendekatkan tubuh sebelum akhirnya menggunakan satu tangannya untuk membelai wajah Naruto di depannya.

Musik berhenti dengan nada yang ganjil.

Naruto membuka mata, menemukan sepasang mata hijau _emerald_ Gaara memandang lekat padanya.

"Gaara… Nii—chan—?" Naruto tercekat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak mengenal tatapan Gaara yang melekat padanya.

"Naruto—" Gaara berujar pelan, membiarkan tangannya mendarat di pipi Naruto dan membelainya.

Getaran aneh menjalar di sepanjang tulang punggung Naruto. Sentuhan Gaara begitu lembut… seperti—romantis. Pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar dengan aneh. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sentuhan itu.

Dalam satu sudut, Naruto merasa tidak mengenal sosok Gaara yang berada di depan matanya.

Gaara mengepalkan satu tangannya yang tidak menyentuh Naruto. Kata-kata Neji menggema di telinganya.

"_Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri, Gaara…"_

Membohongi diri… Gaara memejamkan erat matanya beberapa saat, lalu membukanya kembali.

Sedetik kemudian, waktu seperti membeku saat Gaara begitu saja menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto.

Nafas hangat bertukar.

Tidak terlalu lama sebelum Gaara mundur dan memfokuskan pandangan mata hijaunya kembali.

Naruto masih disana. Mata biru cerah itu terlihat membulat terkejut, namun sinar tulus itu masih ada disana.

Seperti _déjà vu_, Gaara mengingat ekspresi itu.

Dulu sekali—

"_Suki dattebayo! Gaara Nii-chan!"_

—Lalu tiba-tiba Gaara melangkah mundur, melepaskan jemarinya yang masih menyentuh pipi Naruto. Ia menunduk dan berbalik untuk meraih mantel dan tasnya di atas salah satu meja.

"Ga—Gaara…?" Naruto berusaha bertanya. Entah apa yang ia ingin tanyakan, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Maaf—Naruto…" Gaara bergumam pelan. Ia melangkah keluar, membiarkan Naruto mematung di dekat piano.

"Tu—tunggu!" Naruto berbalik dan bermaksud mengejar Gaara. Namun ia melihat pemuda berambut merah itu diam di depan pintu.

Sunyi lagi.

"Aku—tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu…" ia menoleh, menampilkan sorot mata sendu dan senyum tipisnya yang ganjil.

Dan dengan itu Gaara meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk di atas kursi piano.

Namikaze Naruto membiarkan mata birunya merekam bayangan Gaara yang sudah menghilang di depan pintu. Kemudian satu tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Nii-chan—" ia berbisik. "Apa—maksudnya?"

**#**

Pemuda berambut merah itu membanting tasnya dengan keras. Nafasnya terengah setelah berlari tanpa henti dari ruang musik menuju tempat tertinggi di gedung sekolah itu.

Gaara berdiri di atap sekolah yang kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa di tempat itu. Hanya langit yang mendung, udara dingin yang menusuk, dan tawa kecil kepada diri sendiri.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan—?" Gaara bergumam setelah tertawa kecil beberapa saat.

Mata hijau Gaara hanya mampu merekam bayangan mata biru safir Naruto yang membulat terkejut, bibirnya yang tidak mengatup ketika kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokannya, juga kelembutan luar biasa yang Gaara rasakan dari bibir mungil itu.

"Hmph—" Pundak Gaara bergetar. "Hahahaha—" Ia tertawa dan kemudian menendang tasnya ke ujung balkon. "_Kuso_—" desisnya.

Gaara mampu mendengar keterkejutan yang tertahan dari bibir Naruto. Ia mampu memahami bahwa bayangannya yang terpantul di kedua mata Naruto itu adalah sosok yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihat oleh Naruto.

Atau oleh dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya barusan?

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Mencium pemuda lain di bibir adalah sebuah kesalahan—terutama jika pemuda itu adalah _adik-_mu sendiri.

_Maafkan aku… Naruto…_

* * *

_Anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru tertawa ceria seraya menarik lengan anak laki-laki di belakangnya—memaksanya mengikuti langkah-langkah kecil yang berlari di bukit rumput luas._

"_Ayo cepat, Nii-chan!" Naruto tertawa riang, memamerkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rapih._

"_Naruto! Pelan-pelan!" Gaara memanggil ketika anak yang menariknya melepaskan diri dan berlari kencang mendahuluinya._

"_Hahahaha!" tawa riang memenuhi bukit indah dengan rumput dan bunga-bunga kapas yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Langit biru bersinar cerah, semakin menyilaukan pantulan rambut pirang Naruto yang menari di bawahnya._

_Gaara terengah ketika akhirnya bisa mengejar Naruto. Ia memegang kedua lututnya dan berujar pelan, "Larimu ini cepat sekali sih…"_

"_Gaara yang lama!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum kembali berlari memutari sebuah batang pohon besar._

_Rambut merah Gaara tertiup angin sejuk yang membantunya kembali bernafas. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum mulai mengejar Naruto kembali._

_Waktu berjalan dengan lambat bagi dua anak itu. Gaara tertawa riang untuk pertama kalinya sejak kakak-kakaknya tidak lagi ada untuk menemaninya bermain. _

_Usianya mungkin sudah dua belas, tapi berada di dekat Naruto membuatnya seolah kembali ke masa-masa ia masih berusia enam tahun. Seperti anak-anak yang polos dan masih mengagumi segalanya dengan berbinar._

_Kaki-kaki Naruto berlari menembus rerumputan setinggi lututnya. Gaara menatap dengan khawatir dan memanggil anak yang sudah agak jauh di depannya, "Naruto! Hati-hati!"_

"_Tenang saja, Gaara nii-chan!" Naruto menoleh dan tertawa. "Aku ini tidak akan—uwaaaahh!" Belum selesai bicara, sebuah rumput yang membelit mengikat kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh empuk di atas rerumputan._

"_Naruto!" Gaara bergegas mendekati anak berambut pirang yang mengaduh di depannya._

"_Ittai…!" Naruto bangkit dan memegangi kakinya._

_Gaara berdiri di belakangnya, menghela nafas dan bergumam, "Sudah kubilang hati-hati, juga."_

_Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan memberikan tatapan marah ke arah Gaara—yang menganggapnya manis. Ia merintih sedikit ketika mengusap luka di lututnya sebelum menyadari Gaara berlutut memunggunginya._

_Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto, seraya menawarkan punggung dan kedua tangannya di belakang. _

"_Naik," sahutnya._

_Mata biru safir Naruto membulat. _

_Angin berhembus, membelai rambut kedua anak itu, juga rumput-rumput di sekeliling mereka._

_Dalam gerak lambat Naruto bergerak mendekat dan menjatuhkan tubuh dengan perlahan di punggung kecil Gaara. _

"_Dasar ceroboh," gumam Gaara pendek sebelum tersenyum dan dalam sekali sentak bangkit berdiri menyangga berat badan Naruto di punggungnya._

_Namun Naruto tertawa kecil di pundak Gaara, membiarkan kedua tangannya melingkar di leher anak itu. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil._

"_Kita pulang," ujar Gaara._

"_Umm," Naruto mengangguk pelan._

_Gaara berjalan perlahan menuruni bukit yang dilaluinya beberapa saat lalu. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Gaara untuk berjalan normal dengan membawa berat anak mungil di punggungnya._

"_Nii-chan…" Naruto berbicara._

"_Hmm?" Gaara mendengung._

_Naruto memainkan jari-jarinya yang melingkar di leher Gaara._

"_Aku senang bisa tinggal dengan Nii-chan…" Pipi Naruto sedikit memerah ketika mengucapkannya._

_Senyum melengkung di bibir Gaara. "Aku juga," ujarnya._

_Meski hanya sederet kalimat yang terdengar tak berarti, namun debar jantung dua anak itu mampu mencermikan sedalam apa arti yang dikandungnya._

_Naruto dengan tiba-tiba menjulurkan kepalanya lebih jauh ke depan dan menoleh ke samping. Gaara berhenti dan mengangkat satu alis. Dua pasang mata mereka bertemu._

_Lalu senyum indah melengkung di bibir mungil Naruto._

"_Suki dattebayo! Gaara Nii-chan!"_

_Saat itu Gaara merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti untuk sepersekian detik. Ia terbius oleh senyum malaikat yang tulus di depan matanya._

* * *

Namikaze Naruto terbangun esok harinya dalam keadaan sepi. Ia melirik jam dinding, mengetahui bahwa ia—dapat dipastikan—akan terlambat ke sekolah.

Baru saja ia akan menggerutu mengenai Gaara yang tidak membangunkannya, bayangan kejadian sore kemarin kembali berputar.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya.

Gaara belum pulang saat Naruto tertidur dalam keadaan gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Dan sepertinya, sekarang ia terbangun keesokan paginya ketika Gaara sudah berangkat.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendesah. Ia bangkit berdiri dan hendak menuju kamar mandi, sebelum matanya menangkap wujud dua pigura kayu berukuran sedang yang terpajang manis di atas meja belajarnya.

Itu foto dirinya dan Gaara.

Satu foto saat pertama kali mereka bertemu—dan menjadi saudara, sementara yang satu lagi adalah saat Naruto diterima masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Gaara.

Naruto mengamati, meneliti wajah Gaara yang terpantul di hasil cetak lensa kamera itu.

Meski tahun-tahun telah berlalu, namun Gaara tetap sama. Mata hijaunya yang cerdas, rambut kemerahannya yang mencolok, serta senyum tipisnya yang menandakan kepribadiannya yang tenang.

"_Aku_—_tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu…"_

Ekspresi wajah Gaara yang memandangnya dengan sendu sore itu tampak lagi. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha memahami segala yang terjadi begitu cepat itu.

"Nii-chan—" pada akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu ia gumamkan.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Istirahat siang telah menghampiri Naruto tanpa ia sadari. Bel nyaring itu menyelamatkan seisi kelas dari pertanyaan sulit yang baru saja dijadikan pekerjaan rumah oleh Sarutobi Asuma, guru Fisika mereka.

"_Dobe_," suara khas itu terdengar bersamaan dengan telapak tangan yang digoyangkan tepat di depan mata biru cerah Naruto yang tampak kosong.

"Hah?" Naruto tersikap, kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Istirahat siang," ia berujar.

Naruto mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya sendiri sebelum mendesah. "_Gomen_. Aku melamun," ujarnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan heran. Selama hampir dua semester menjadi teman yang duduk tepat di samping kanan seorang Namikaze Naruto, baru kali ini ia mendengar pemuda itu mengeluarkan kata melamun saat bel istirahat.

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada serius.

Naruto membereskan bukunya sebelum menoleh dan memandang polos kepada sosok di sampingnya, "Haah? Apa aku terlihat sakit?"

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak mendengar pekik girang darimu ketika bel istriahat berbunyi," Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum bangkit berdiri dan mengaitkan lengan di pundak Sasuke yang agak sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Ia berujar ceria.

Dengan satu sentakan, Sasuke berhasil melepaskan diri dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas setelah mengeluarkan sederet kata, "_Usuratonkachi_."

"Hei—tunggu! _Teme_!" Naruto berlari mengejar sosok itu.

Dalam sekejap, dua pemuda itu sudah berjalan bersisian menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai ramai dengan siswa yang beristirahat.

"Tanding bola lagi, yuk!" ajak Naruto seraya mengaitkan satu lengan lagi di bahu Sasuke.

Setelah menurunkan lengan di bahunya, Sasuke menjawab, "_Pass_."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi. "_Teme_! Kau takut kalah dariku, kan? Mengaku saja!"

"Hn," Sasuke menatap sinis. "Ingat lagi siapa yang sudah menang untuk lima pertandingan berturut ke belakang."

Pemuda pirang itu memajukan bibirnya. "Itu kan karena Shikamaru terlalu malas menjadi kiper yang benar!" Ia protes.

Mereka berbelok ke arah koridor yang menghubungkan kelas satu dengan kelas tiga. Naruto baru saja akan bicara beberapa kata lagi ketika mata biru cerahnya menangkap sosok yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan darinya.

Itu Gaara.

Atau tepatnya, Gaara dengan Neji di sampingnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis saat Naruto memotong kata-katanya di huruf pertama. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto melihat sesuatu di depan sana, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Banyak bertanya bukanlah karakter dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan mata hitamnya, ia menatap dan menemukan dari arah berlawanan, dua sosok yang dikenalnya berjalan mendekat.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih keras.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan sosok Gaara yang semakin mendekat. Namun gagal—ketika mata hijau Gaara menatapnya sedetik untuk kemudian membuangnya lagi ke lantai.

Sasuke menangkap keheranan memancar dari sepasang mata Neji yang menyadari keanehan pada sikap Gaara—tiba-tiba. Suatu pandangan yang diberikannya pada Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

Langkah-langkah mendekat dan berlalu.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ketika Gaara berlalu melewati sisi tubuhnya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Hanya langkah kaki—dan debar jantungnya sendiri—yang mampu Naruto dengar.

Namun waktu sekian detik itu cukup bagi Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji yang saling bertukar pandang. Cukup bagi mereka untuk saling mengangkat alis dengan keadaan tidak biasa antara dua Namikaze itu.

**#**

Neji melirik dengan serius ke arah Gaara yang masih terdiam di sampingnya. Berjalan menyusuri koridor, mereka berbelok dan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai tempat istirahat favorit mereka—atap sekolah.

Sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang berpapasan dengan dirinya dan Gaara beberapa langkah lalu sudah tidak terlihat.

Neji menghela nafas.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" ia berujar.

Gaara diam. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki, tanpa menyadari bahwa tempo berjalannya agak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Gaara—" Neji menunggu.

"Diamlah, Neji," Gaara berujar dingin. "Diamlah—sebentar."

Neji menurut. Mereka menaiki tangga dalam diam.

Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara mendahului Neji beberapa anak tangga dan dalam sekejap tiba di atap gedung sekolah yang sepi.

Setelah Gaara berdiri bersandar pada balkon dan menatap lapangan, Neji menyusulnya. Membawa sekantong kertas berisi makan siang mereka, Neji mengambil tempat untuk duduk bersandar pada balkon di samping kiri Gaara.

Neji merogoh kantong kertas ukuran sedang dan mengambil dua kaleng kopi dingin.

"Ini," ia mengulurkan ke samping tanpa menoleh.

Gaara mengambilnya. Lalu hanya bunyi kaleng kopi terbuka dan tegukan-tegukan kecil yang terdengar.

Udara masih—atau semakin—dingin. Neji mengenakan _sweater_ hangat berwarna abu-abu di atas kemeja putih dan dasinya, sementara jas coklatnya disampirkan di bahu ketika ia meletakkan kaleng kopi setengah penuhnya di samping.

"Jadi—mau memberitahuku?" Neji berujar, mengabaikan dua bungkus roti cokelat hangat yang tidak tersentuh di kantong kertas..

Gaara tidak menjawab.

"Aku menunggu, Gaara."

Neji bukan orang yang keberatan menunggu, dan Gaara paham benar hal itu. Jika ia terus diam, Neji akan menunggunya—sampai Gaara bicara.

Gaara menghela nafas. "Baiklah," jawabnya.

Neji bangkit, menyandarkan bagian bawah tubuhnya di balkon dan menghadap ke sisi yang berlawanan dengan Gaara. Ia menyeruput isi kopi kalengnya sambil menunggu cerita Gaara.

"Aku—mencium Naruto," Gaara berujar—singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas.

Neji nyaris tersedak isi kopi kalengnya.

"—Kau—_apa_?" Ia menatap Gaara dengan tidak percaya.

Gaara meliriknya sekilas. "Kau mendengarnya,"

Neji berusaha mengatur nafasnya, kemudian mendesah. "Kau gila."

Gaara tidak membalas. Itu bukan suatu komentar yang perlu ditanggapi—atau ditolak kebenarannya.

Neji memutar tubuhnya dan menggesernya hingga bersentuhan dengan sisi tubuh Gaara. Kemudian ia menatap lekat sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Gaara. Ia butuh waktu sedetik untuk benar-benar mencernanya.

Angin dingin berhembus, menggoyangkan rambut coklat panjang Neji yang terikat lemah di punggung.

Neji menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku mengatakan padamu untuk tidak berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Bukan untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri—atau Naruto," ia berujar.

Sunyi.

Neji meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak Gaara. "Dengar, kau harus bicara padanya."

"Aku… tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa—" Gaara menjawab lambat-lambat. Ia meremas kaleng kopinya perlahan.

Neji diam, menunggu.

"Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas—" Gaara melanjutkan. "Naruto—mungkin membenciku."

Neji menghabiskan isi kopi kaleng di tangannya.

"Gaara, sudahkah kau lupa bahwa kau dan Naruto bahkan _bukan_ saudara sedarah?" Ia mulai.

"Aku tahu—" Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu menunduk. "Tapi aku—Naruto sudah menganggapku sebagai kakak—kami keluarga—"

Neji memainkan kaleng kosong di tangannya sejenak, membiarkan percakapan mereka menggantung di udara untuk sementara.

"Jangan membela diri dengan menggunakan Naruto dalam bayanganmu sebagai alasan," Neji akhirnya bicara.

Gaara menelan ludah. Kemampuan analisa Neji jauh lebih mengerikan ketika dikolaborasikan dengan pengalamannya dalam berteman dengan seorang Namikaze Gaara.

"Naruto menyukai Sasuke," Gaara masih bersikeras.

Neji tertawa. "Ia _tidak _mencium Sasuke di bibir, kan?"

Kaleng kopi di tangan Gaara sedikit berbunyi ketika diremas dengan agak kuat.

Neji menyisir helai coklatnya yang berjatuhan menutupi sisi wajahnya karena angin. Kemudian bicara, "Naruto bukan anak kecil, Gaara. Ia bahkan hanya terpaut dua tahun darimu."

"Aku—" Gaara hendak bicara sesuatu, namun tangan Neji yang menepuk punggungnya membuatnya menelan segalanya kembali.

"Kau hanya perlu menenangkan diri sejenak, Gaara. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang peka dan mengerti. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Gaara belum sempat menjawab apapun ketika Neji mengacak pelan rambut kemerahannya.

Pemuda tampan berkulit putih itu kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju pintu sebelum berujar untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Gaara siang itu, "Aku akan mengarang sesuatu pada Kakashi Sensei. Nikmati waktu—dan rotimu."

Gaara memutar tubuh dan memandang punggung Neji dan tangannya yang melambai pelan padanya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. _Arigatou, Neji._

**#**

**.**

**#**

Namikaze Naruto mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan tidak bersemangat. Jauh di depan, Rock Lee memimpin latihan dasar _kendo_ hari itu. Sementara Uchiha Sasuke berkali-kali melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat aneh sehari ini.

"Yosh! Selanjutnya adalah latih tanding! Kita mulai dari barisan terdepan!" Suara lantang Lee yang bersemangat menggema di ruang latihan klub.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri bersandar di dinding—menunggu gilirannya.

"Kau jelas-jelas sedang sakit, _usuratonkachi_," suara khas itu berujar.

Naruto menoleh, memandang Sasuke yang berdiri melipat tangan di dada dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku sehat," ia menjawab pendek.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hn. Terserah kau saja," lalu ia melenggang pergi.

Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa biasa saja ketika Sasuke berkali-kali menanyakan keadaannya hari ini. Bukankah biasanya ia akan dengan semangat melompat ke pelukan pemuda itu?

Ada apa dengan hari ini?

Tepatnya, ada apa dengan _dirinya _hari ini?

"Naruto," suatu suara yang tidak terlalu asing mengalun tepat di samping Naruto.

Pemuda bermata biru cerah itu menoleh untuk mendapati sosok Hyuuga Neji tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Neji Senpai—" ia bergumam.

Neji tidak membalut tubuhnya dengan seragam klub, melainkan dengan seragam biasa. Sejak menginjak semester kedua, Neji lebih sering memantau kegiatan klub yang sudah diserahkannya kepada Rock Lee.

"Sudah ada kemajuan? Apa Lee melatihmu dengan baik?" Neji bertanya dengan ramah.

Seulas senyum memaksa tergambar di wajah Naruto. "Tentu saja," ia berujar.

Neji mengamati wajah pemuda di depannya. Ia bisa dengan jelas menyadari keceriaan yang pudar dari wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum lebar itu.

Naruto menatap dengan tidak mengerti saat Neji menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Bersemangatlah, Naruto," ia berujar sambil tersenyum.

Naruto bahkan tidak sempat menjawab, dan Neji sudah melenggang pergi. Ia terlihat berjalan menuju sudut ruang latihan, dimana Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri bersandar dengan tenang—pedang kayu di tangan kiri dan handuk di tangan kanan.

"Sasuke," Neji memanggil.

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap sosok Neji dengan heran. "Neji Senpai?" Tatapan itu lebih seperti: 'Sedang apa kau di tempat ini?'

Neji mengambil tempat dan berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Bagaimana persiapan kejuaraan musim semi nanti?"

Sasuke mengusap pelipisnya yang dibasahi keringat dengan handuk di tangannya. "Hn. Basa-basi yang tidak penting sekali, Senpai," ia berujar dingin.

Neji tertawa kecil. "Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu hingga kau begitu dingin padaku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Tidak juga," Sasuke bergumam dan menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan seniornya itu—untuk suatu alasan yang ingin ia simpan sendiri. "Jadi—ada perlu apa?"

Neji tersenyum tipis. Pemuda di sampingnya memang menarik. "Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk beberapa hal, Sasuke," Neji memulai bicaranya.

Dan yang bisa dilihat dari kejauhan adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang mengangkat alis atas suatu pernyataan panjang dari Hyuuga Neji. Keduanya terlihat cukup serius.

Namun Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya untuk menyadari hal tersebut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Udara semakin dingin, seolah menggagalkan kebekuan yang ingin mencair di antara Gaara dan Naruto. Dua pemuda itu masih tenggelam dalam kebisuan, sesekali beraktivitas bersama dengan agak canggung.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dari kursinya di sudut kelas. Kelasnya sudah hampir kosong, tapi ia tidak merasa memiliki keinginan untuk pulang—atau latihan klub.

Tepat ketika itu Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan serius.

"Datanglah ke klub hari ini," ujarnya.

Naruto menaikkan satu alis. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan heran. Sasuke tidak pernah—dan ia tahu tidak akan—mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk menjawab. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu berujar lagi, "Aku menantangmu _kendo_."

Kali ini Naruto nyaris terjengkang dari tempat duduknya.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang membulatkan mata biru safirnya dengan tidak percaya.

**#**

Hyuuga Neji berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang berdiri mematung di depan jendela ruang kelas mereka yang sudah kosong.

"Gaara," ia memanggil.

Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu menoleh sejenak, membiarkan mata hijaunya menangkap sosok Neji dalam balutan jas coklat sekolahnya. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Neji berdiri di samping pemuda itu. "Mau melihat sesuatu yang menarik?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangkat satu alis.

"Sudah dengar? Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menantang adikmu dalam _kendo_," Neji menggumam.

Diam.

Gaara bukan tipe yang mudah terkejut. Ia membulatkan mata—sebentar, kemudian membuang pandangannya kembali.

"Lalu?" komentarnya.

Neji menghela nafas. "Kau akan menyesal, Gaara."

"Kenapa aku yang menyesal?"

Satu tangan Neji diletakkan di atas pundak Gaara, dan pemuda itu memajukan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Karena jika Sasuke menang, ia akan memberi jawaban pada Naruto," bisiknya.

Meski Gaara tidak menjawab, Neji dapat merasakan pundak pemuda itu sedikit bergetar.

Tersenyum tipis, Neji meninggalkan pemuda itu mematung kembali di dekat jendela.

"Latih tanding hampir dimulai—" adalah kata-kata terakhir Neji sebelum ia keluar dari ruang kelas yang sepi itu.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Namikaze Naruto mencengkram kuat pedang kayu di tangannya. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke, bersama-sama dalam balutan seragam khas kendo mereka.

Mereka berkonsentrasi. Sasuke terlihat tenang, sementara Naruto merasa degup jantungnya mulai tidak wajar.

"_Kalau aku menang, aku akan menjawab perasaanmu_—_"_

Kata-kata mencengangkan dari Sasuke itu berputar di otaknya.

Yang benar saja.

Naruto sudah menantang Sasuke sebanyak sepuluh kali sejak bergabung dalam klub _kendo_, dan belum sekali pun berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke—atau berhasil memperoleh jawaban atas perasaannya.

Sekarang pemuda Uchiha itu menantangnya? Jika ia menang, ia akan menjawab perasaannya? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengatakan akan segera memberi jawaban?

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Berhentilah melamun, _dobe_," suara Sasuke terdengar.

Naruto tersikap.

TAK!

Dalam sekejap Sasuke bergerak maju—menyerang dengan keras. Naruto menangkis serangan itu.

Melalui helm pelindung, Naruto dapat melihat mata hitam Sasuke memandang lurus padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke bicara. "Bukankah kau menunggu-nunggu saat aku memberi jawaban padamu, hn?"

Mata biru Naruto membulat.

Benar juga. Seharusnya seperti itu—kan?

Naruto mundur selangkah, sementara Sasuke terus maju menyerang dengan kuat. Uchiha Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh.

Namun mengapa Naruto merasakan kegelisahan yang ganjil?

Tangan Naruto mencengkram erat pedang kayunya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga menyerang dan memundurkan langkah Sasuke.

TAK!

Mengapa ia melawan? Mengapa ia merasa seperti—ingin menang?

Pintu geser ruang latihan klub terbuka dengan derit keras. Dari pandangan Naruto, pintu itu berada di belakang kepala Sasuke—yang masih mengadu tenaga dengannya.

Naruto tidak menangkap senyum tipis dari Sasuke.

Rambut kemerahan itu melangkah, mata hijaunya menatap lurus tepat ke arahnya.

Gaara.

TAK!

Sasuke memanfaatkan celah dimana Naruto seperti berhenti bernafas sedetik. Ia menyerang pemuda itu tanpa ampun.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia merasakan sepasang mata hijau _emerald_ itu menatapnya lekat.

Pedang kayunya agak bergetar.

_Ada apa denganku?_ Ia berpikir.

TAK! TAK!

Pertandingan semakin sengit. Entah bagaimana, Naruto mampu menangkis serangan-serangan hebat Sasuke.

Hyuuga Neji mengamati dari sudut ruang latihan dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajah putihnya.

Sementara Gaara tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap—menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi.

TAKK!

Kali ini dua pedang kayu itu bersinggungan sangat keras, tepat menyilang menjadi pembatas antara tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke yang tegap dalam kuda-kudanya.

"Sasuke—kenapa?" Naruto akhirnya bicara.

Mata hitam Sasuke berkilat. "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" ia berujar.

Naruto merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Ada kebenaran yang ganjil dari kata-kata itu.

Seringai tipis terlengkung dari bibir Sasuke. "Bukankah kau bilang kau menyukaiku?"

Sunyi.

Kata-kata itu seperti menggema di tengah ruang latihan kayu yang sepi itu. Benar, sepi. Entah bagaimana, hanya ada empat orang di ruangan itu.

Dan Gaara mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Naruto merasa lidahnya kelu—Sasuke benar. Ya, lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang?

"Bukankah kau berharap mendengar jawabanku?" Sasuke melanjutkan.

Mata biru safir Naruto membulat aneh. Ia membuka bibirnya untuk bicara sesuatu, sebelum matanya mencari sosok Gaara.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tatapan itu sendu.

"_Aku_—_tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu…"_

Rekaman sore itu berputar lagi di benak Naruto. Begitu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan hingga genggaman pedangnya sedikit melemah.

Sasuke menggeser kakinya, mengunci pergelangan kaki Naruto—hampir secara tidak disengaja.

Naruto memejamkan mata sesaat ketika rasa sakit yang familiar menjalar di syaraf kakinya. Kakinya yang baru terkilir akibat permainan bola dua hari lalu rupanya tidak bisa membantu banyak.

Pedang kayu Naruto mengarah ke bawah saat pemuda itu sedikit menurunkan lutut akibat rasa sakit tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendapati kesempatan yang terbuka bebas di depan matanya. Lalu ia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas.

Dalam gerak lambat Naruto melihat Sasuke mengangkat pedang kayunya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap memenangkan pertandingan mereka untuk—mungkin—yang terakhir kalinya.

Lalu mata biru Naruto menatap Gaara beberapa saat. Mata itu membulat sekali lagi ketika ia menangkap senyum tipis yang menyakitkan dari wajah Gaara.

"Gaara—Nii-chan—" Naruto berbisik pelan.

Lalu, tanpa sempat disadarinya lebih dulu, tangannya bergerak mengayunkan pedang kayunya.

TAKK!

Hening.

Satu tubuh terhempas dan terhuyung jatuh ke lantai kayu.

Neji berujar lantang dari tempatnya, "_Ippon_!"

Gaara mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Ia memandang sosok yang berdiri di tengah ruang latihan itu dengan tatapan heran.

_Naruto?_

**#**

Uchiha Sasuke melepaskan pelindung kepalanya dengan tenang. Rambut hitam kebiruannya terlihat agak lembab dan di dahinya tampak titik-titik peluh.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu terduduk di lantai kayu. Pedang kayunya tidak lagi di tangan, melainkan terlempar ke sudut ruangan—berakhir tak jauh dari kaki Hyuuga Neji.

Ia menatap Naruto yang juga terduduk pasrah tak jauh di depannya. Pemuda itu sudah menampakkan kembali rambut pirang cerahnya. Ia menunduk, matanya menatap pedang kayu di lututunya.

Lalu mata hitam Sasuke melirik ke arah Namikaze Gaara yang mematung di dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau menang," ia bersuara.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya—dan menjulurkan lengan putihnya.

"Aku—" Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Usuratonkachi_," Sasuke memotongnya dengan menjitak kecil kepala pirang Naruto. "Dengan begini, kewajibanku untuk memberikan jawaban padamu sudah hilang," ia berujar sinis.

Naruto terdiam. Ia melirik Gaara yang masih terheran-heran. Kemudian ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Umm," ia mengangguk pelan—tanpa berani menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "_Dobe_," sahutnya.

Kemudian pemuda bermata hitam itu melenggang pergi, disusul dengan Neji yang mengerlingkan mata ke arah Gaara.

Sunyi untuk beberapa detik.

Lalu Gaara melangkah dengan pelan, menghampiri Naruto yang masih terduduk—dan menunduk di tengah ruang latihan.

"Kakimu—tidak apa-apa?" Gaara berujar dengan agak canggung.

Naruto masih menunduk, tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata hijau Gaara. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Gaara kemudian menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berlutut dan memutar tubuhnya hingga mata biru cerah Naruto dapat melihat punggungnya yang terbalut jas coklat khas seragam sekolah mereka.

"Naik," Gaara berujar pendek, menolehkan wajahnya sedikit.

Mata biru Naruto membulat sempurna.

Hening. Naruto dapat merasakan detak jantungnya terdengar begitu cepat—hingga ia khawatir Gaara dapat mendengarnya dari sana.

Namun akhirnya ia memajukan tubuh dan menjatuhkan diri ke punggung tegap Gaara.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Udara sore mulai semakin dingin ketika sesosok pemuda tampak berjalan lambat menyusuri taman sekolah yang suram karena hampir seluruh tanaman di tempat itu sudah menggugurkan daun. Pemuda itu menggendong seorang pemuda lain di punggungnya, namun tidak tampak kesulitan melakukannya.

"Berat ya? Turunkan aku," Naruto bergumam kecil—kedua tangan melingkar di leher Gaara yang terbalut mantel hitam.

"Orang yang setiap hari hanya makan _ramen_ jelas tidak berat sama sekali," jawab Gaara tenang.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. Ia memanggul dua tas di punggung—satu milik Gaara. Namun tetap nyaman bersandar di tubuh hangat Gaara.

Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu berjalan lambat, seolah ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka lebih lama.

Kemudian mendadak pemuda itu berhenti melangkah.

"Gaara—?" Naruto menggumam heran.

"Maaf…" Gaara berujar.

Angin berhembus keras, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pirang Naruto hingga menutupi mata birunya yang mengilat.

Naruto menggigil. Tiba-tiba udara terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Yang waktu itu—maafkan aku..." Gaara bicara.

Degup jantung Naruto mulai kembali ke tempo yang agak cepat. Dan pemuda itu hampir lupa bahwa ia sedang menempel pada punggung Gaara—yang sepertinya akan mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

Mata hijau _emerald_ Gaara akhirnya berhenti di wajah Naruto. Gaara menoleh sejauh yang ia bisa, membiarkan nafas Naruto begitu dekat dengan pipinya.

Ia mengulangnya sekali lagi, kali ini ditambah sedikit senyum sendu, "Maaf aku membuatmu terkejut—"

Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas. Berada sedekat itu dengan Gaara buknalah hal baru baginya, namun entah kenapa, entah kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda.

"Gaara—aku—" Naruto baru saja memberanikan diri mengatakan sesuatu dengan terpatah-patah saat Gaara menoleh lagi—memandang ke depan.

Gaara mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Naruto menaikkan satu alis—tidak mengerti.

"Salju," gumam Gaara.

Naruto mengadahkan satu tangannya yang melingkar di leher Gaara. Ia mendongak—membiarkan wajahnya mengamati butiran-butiran putih yang tampak melayang di udara.

"Uwaaah…" Naruto berdecak kagum.

Gaara melirik ekspresi pemuda di punggungnya itu. Mata biru indahnya bersinar karena kagum, dan senyumnya terkembang dengan polos.

Gaara tersihir.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya cukup lama dan mengamati bola mata Naruto yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti butiran salju yang mulai menempel di mantel-mantel mereka.

"Gaara! Lihat—" Naruto berseru sebelum menolehkan kepalanya, dan berhenti.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naruto membulatkan mata karena terkejut, namun tidak memundurkan hangat mereka saling bertukar. Gaara mampu melihat gurat merah jambu di pipi Naruto. Waktu seperti berhenti berjalan. Salju putih turun dengan perlahan, membagikan keajaiban untuk siapa pun yang merasakannya.

Lalu dengan gerak lambat, dua pemuda itu saling memiringkan kepalanya lebih jauh.

Dan dua bibir itu bertemu dalam dinginnya kristal salju yang jatuh ke pipi-pipi kemerahan mereka.

Ciuman itu terasa hangat dan menentramkan. Naruto bahkan memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Ia yakin bahwa Gaara mendengar debar jantungnya yang begitu cepat dan keras. Lalu Gaara melepaskan diri. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Naruto yang memerah dengan sepasang mata _emerald_-nya yang indah.

"Naruto—" ia berbisik.

Gaara baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Naruto menggeleng cepat. Pipinya masih menampakkan gurat kemerahan ketika ia bergumam sangat pelan—nyaris tidak terdengar.

"_Suki dattebayo_… Gaara—Nii-chan—" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu.

Mata hijau Gaara membulat. Namun sedetik kemudian melembut, dan selengkung senyum lega terukir di wajahnya.

"Kita pulang," sahut Gaara sebelum menoleh ke depan kembali dan berjalan pelan.

Naruto mengangguk di bahu Gaara yang tegap. Ia dengan nyaman menidurkan kepalanya di sana, membiarkan kristal-kristal salju jatuh menetap di helai pirangnya.

Udara dingin tidak membuatnya menggigil lagi. Naruto merasa begitu hangat dalam sentuhan tubuh Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Gaara membuka pintu geser terbuat dari kayu yang berada di depannya. Ia membawa setumpuk kertas fotokopi dan agak kesulitan membuka pintu dengan satu tangan.

Namun pintu tetap tergeser dengan lambat.

Gaara berujar ketika melangkah masuk ke ruang latihan klub kendo dan menyusuri sudut ruang untuk menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, "Neji, Sensei meminta kita—"

Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu berhenti. Mata hijaunya membulat menangkap bayangan dua sosok yang berada cukup jauh di sudut ruangan.

Hyuuga Neji menoleh perlahan, tampak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan leher seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih yang wajahnya memerah di bawah sentuhannya.

"Gaara?" Neji berujar datar.

Gaara tampak tenang kembali. Mata hijaunya mengamati sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang baru saja mendorong mundur tubuh Neji yang tadi menempel padanya.

"—Apa aku mengganggu?" ia bertanya.

Neji mengalihkan pandangan _lavender_-nya pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja mendorongnya jauh. Dasi pemuda itu tampak sedikit kacau, namun ia tampak tenang.

"Aku kembali ke kelas," Uchiha Sasuke menggumam dingin.

Neji belum sempat menjawab apa pun ketika Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Gaara melirik pemuda itu ketika ia berjalan cepat melewatinya, membiarkan pundak mereka agak bersentuhan sedikit ketika ia keluar dari ruang klub itu.

Neji menghela nafas, lalu berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Neji menggumam ketika sepasang mata Gaara menatap tajam padanya.

Neji merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan ikat rambut berwarna putih dan menggunakannya untuk menggelung rambut coklat panjangnya yang terurai.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang licik, Neji," jawab Gaara.

Neji tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar membuatku terdengar jahat—"

"Sejak kapan kau mengincarnya?" Gaara bertanya, seraya menyerahkan setengah dari tumpukan fotokopiannya kepada Neji.

Neji mengambil tumpukannya, lalu menelitinya beberapa saat. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Gaara."

Gaara menatap tajam pada Neji. Lalu Neji menyerah dan mengendurkan bahunya sedikit.

"Yah—setidaknya sebelum _adik_-mu itu menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara ekstrim saat pertandingan _kendo_ musim gugur lalu," ujar Neji.

Gaara menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang mencurigakan."

"Ayolah, tidak ada yang rugi di sini, kan?" Neji mengerlingkan matanya.

"Yeah—" Gaara belum selesai bicara ketika merasakan pelukan kuat dari belakang tubuhnya.

"GAARA!" Suara khas itu terdengar nyaring tepat di sisi telinga Gaara. Naruto mengaitkan lengannya dengan erat di leher Gaara. "Ah, ada Neji Senpai juga!" ia tersenyum lebar. Neji hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Naruto—" Gaara mengujar gusar. "Kau bisa membuat telingaku tuli kalau terus begini," komentarnya.

Naruto melepaskan diri dan memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Habisnya! Gaara tidak datang-datang juga! Aku sudah menunggu lima belas menit di atap sekolah tahu!"

Gaara menoleh dan menjawab, "Aku sudah mengirim SMS padamu, kan? Aku disuruh Kakashi Sensei mengumpulkan laporan-laporan ini."

Naruto menepuk dahinya. "Astaga! HP-ku tertinggal di kelas!"

Gaara menghela nafas. Namun ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruto yang ceria seperti biasa. Gaara menoleh saat tiba-tiba Neji meraih tumpukan kertas di tangannya untuk dijadikan satu dengan tumpukan miliknya.

"Biar aku yang urus. Kau istirahat saja dengan Naruto," Neji berujar manis.

Gaara menatapnya sebentar, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa kau bermaksud menyuapku, Neji?"

Neji tertawa. Ia tidak menjawab, namun Gaara tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, Neji." ujarnya. Lalu Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Ayo," ajaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji dapat mendengar pekik protes dari Naruto mengenai jam istirahat yang hampir selesai dan mengenai roti jeruk yang sudah habis terjual.

Pemuda bermata _lavender_ itu menggelengkan kepala sedikit atas pemandangan di depannya. Namun ia tersenyum ketika tidak gagal menangkap dua pemuda yang berjalan menjauh di depannya bergandengan tangan dengan manis.

Musim dingin kali ini sepertinya akan menjadi cukup hangat bagi mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Panjang! Saya mulai ketularan Ainee! *disambit*. _Cliff-ending_! Nyahaha~ XD Saya mau mempertahankan _fluff_-nya, jadi diakhiri sampai situ!

Uh… sudah lama tidak membuat fict membuat saya agak sedikit kaku. Sepertinya gaya penulisan saya agak berubah. Entah mengapa _pair_ GaaraXNaruto sulit sekali diselami! Makanya saya sedikit meminjam _setting_ dari salah satu fict GaaraXNaruto milik Ainee. Mohon maafkan keterbatasanku ini, =_=.

_Well_, Aineechi, ini untukmu! Semoga cukup memuaskan, karena aku sampai tiga kali membuat plot dan buntu di tengah jalan sebelum akhirnya menyelesaikan plot ini. GaaraXNaruto sulit! Sekali lagi: _Otanjoubi omedettou_, aineechi! (dan untuk Mendi juga^^)

*duduk manis menanti orang yang berbaik hati memberi review pada _oneshot_ panjang nan membosankan ini* =_=

**.**

_**~ FARIACCHI – DECEMBER 2009 ~**_


End file.
